


Oh I think  they like me Part1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Remember The day Miss.Grant thinks Kiera is Supergirl.





	Oh I think  they like me Part1

She’s looking at me.  
I’m looking at her and I know she is, I’m not stupid.  
“Take off your glasses.”  
“But... I’d be blind without them...”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
I take them off and for a second my mind flashes back to the day I walked in her office. As she was changing her shoe she flashed me. I’m not sure what to do. Then I hear her again.  
“Thank you.”  
“Miss.Grant...I’m” My phone rings.  
“You better get that.”  
I go to pick it up,it’s Alex. As I leave Miss.Grant looks as if she can’t ... I don’t know what list is but I’ve heard others and I watch tv.  
TBC....


End file.
